Asagi
Asagi (浅葱) was an inhabitant of the village where Seikyou Academy was built about 60 years ago. She was among those who survived the plague that ravaged the town, and eventually became the grandmother of Teiichi Niiya, who became a link between her and Yuuko Kanoe, who had taken care of Asagi during the plague. Appearance Asagi is a pale-skinned girl with dark green hair that has forelocks are tied up to expose her forehead and brown eyes. She wears a yellow robe which is covered by a blue haori. Personality Because of what happened to her family during the plague, Asagi develops a fatalist view of her life, which she thinks would not last long as she suspected herself to carry the same illness that had killed her family. Meanwhile, she also has a sweet tooth of sorts, and likes the taste of the candies Yuuko Kanoe brings to her during her visits to Asagi's house. Background Asagi grew up at the hillside of Kaede Hill and, at a young age, was orphaned because of the plague that swept the old mining town where Seikyou Academy was located. She lives alone in the house where her family once stayed, and she only receives visits from Yuuko Kanoe, one of her few surviving friends within the town. Plot 'The Plague in the Mining Village' Asagi receives yet another visit from Yuuko Kanoe, who brings her some food to eat. Although Yukariko Kanoe (Yuuko's younger sister) refused to allow Yuuko go to Asagi's house, Yuuko insisted, and she gives Asagi some candies to make her smile. However, this wasn't enough for Asagi to forget her impending death in the hands of the disease that had taken many lives in the village. Nonetheless, Yuuko remains strong, and promises to return to tend to her needs if needed. 'The Mining God's Messenger' Yuuko Kanoe later discovers a plot by the village elders to sacrifice someone from the village in a desperate attempt to please the gods, so she and Yukariko Kanoe take in Asagi into their house to protect her from the village elders. However, Asagi's involvement in the plot of the village elders is inevitable, as Asagi was forcefully given the role of Akahito, the messenger of the mining god, and was taken to Seikyou Academy to lure in their sacrifice. Eventually, Yuuko comes to save Asagi from the village elders, but it was revealed to be just a part of their plan to pick the one who will sacrifice to the God of Mining. Asagi survived the ordeal, but Yuuko, chosen to be the sacrifice, was thrown in a hidden room inside Seikyou Academy and was sealed inside. 'The Rest of Her Days' Following Yuuko Kanoe's sacrifice, Asagi continued to live with Yukariko Kanoe and eventually went to school. It is unknown what happened to Asagi after her high school days, but it is heavily implied that she had married to a man and made a family of her own that she would eventually have a grandson by the name of Teiichi Niiya where he would later have himself involved in the case regarding Yuuko's death. Trivia * The name Asagi 'means "shallow" (浅) ('asa) and "leek" (葱) (hi/'gi'). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters